


Bye bye tonsils

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Common Cold, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby, Protective Sam Winchester, Surgery, Tonsillitis, Worried Bobby, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A de-aged Dean has to have a simple operation. He's okay with it. Sam? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye bye tonsils

"A tonsillectomy?" asked Sam, staring at the doctor. "You mean surgery?"

"Yes Sam," answered the doctor for the second time.

"But... but he's only three years old... He turned three just a few months ago, he can't..."

"He's had tonsillitis for over three weeks now, they need to come out before he gets even sicker."

Sam frowned, and looked down at the sick little boy laying in his arms wrapped in his blanket, fast asleep. "B-But what if it goes wrong? What if something happens to him?"

Dr Matthews sighed. "A tonsillectomy is a simple procedure, I know you're worried about your little brother, but he'll be okay. I have performed this surgery hundreds of times, and never had any complaints. If your brother doesn't get them removed, he's only going to keep getting sick."

Sam nodded, and held Dean a little tighter. "Okay, book him an appointment."

Dr Matthews smiled, and checked through his diary. "Okie dokie, the earliest time I can fit him in is... Three days. It'll give him a little more time to kick his cold, luckily it's clearing up so he should be recovered in time."

Sam nodded again, stroking Dean's flushed cheek. "Can he go home until then, or does he have to stay in hospital?"

"I see no reason why he can't go home for tonight, but bring him back in a couple of days, and we'll perform the tonsillectomy the next morning."

"Thanks doctor," said Sam, standing, and shaking the other mans hand.

"You're welcome, just keep giving him plenty of fluids, even if he doesn't feel like drinking. And don't forget the medication. If there are any problems, bring him in earlier."

"Okay." Sam looked down at Dean when he started coughing. "Shh," he soothed, rocking him from side to side in his arms. "I've got you baby, Sammy's got you."

The coughing fit lasted almost a minute, before Dean fell back to sleep in Sam's arms.

When Dean was settled, Sam smiled at the doctor, and headed to the door.

Dr Matthews got up, and opened the door for him. "There you go."

"Thanks a lot," said Sam, carrying his brother back to the Impala, where Bobby was waiting to drive them back to his place.

Bobby looked worriedly at his boys when Sam climbed into the backseat with Dean still cradled in his arms. "How is he?" he asked, starting the Impala.

"He has to have a tonsillectomy in a few days," Sam replied, stroking Dean's hot cheek.

Dean whimpered, and shifted slightly, snuggling closer to his big brother's warm chest. Little eyebrows met as the tiny Winchester frowned, his little hand wandered out from the warmth of the blanket and went searching for his brother.

Sam caught the hand, and held it gently in his free hand. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered, adjusting the blanket so Dean didn't get cold.

"S'my?" croaked Dean, opening his green eyes slightly. He whimpered again and his breathing hitched as he started crying.

Sam frowned worriedly, and sat Dean up so his little head rested against his shoulder, and he could hug him properly. "Shh baby, it's okay," he soothed, stroking Dean's trembling back.

The heartbroken cries of the sick little Winchester broke the silence, and the two men's hearts.

"H'rt S'my," whispered Dean, looking up at Sam with big round tearful eyes. Tears spilled over his eyes, and down his freckled cheeks.

Sam gently wiped the tears away with his thumb, wincing in sympathy at the pain and misery reflected in the green orbs. "Shh. I know it hurts, but the doctor will make you better."

Dean nodded, not really understanding. His little freckled nose scrunched up, before he sneezed over Sam's neck. "S-S-Sowwy."

"Hey, no need to say sorry." Sam pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Dean's little red nose carefully. Not only did the poor kid have tonsillitis but he also had a cold too, which was now finally almost cleared up. "There we go, little snotty monster," he said, before gently kissing the tiny nose.

Dean smiled, and hid his face shyly.

"Hey, since you're awake, how would you like some ice cream when we get home?"

Dean sniffled, and coughed. "Stawbewwy?" he whispered, since he could hardly talk anymore.

"Of course strawberry. Do you want some sprinkles on too, how about a glass of milk?"

"Not spinkwes."

"Alright then, no sprinkles." Sam continued stroking Dean's flushed cheek gently until Bobby pulled up outside his house.

Sam waited until Bobby opened the door for him so he could climb out. "Thanks," he said, carrying Dean inside.

Bobby walked in-front of Sam, and rearranged the quilt and the mountain of pillows on the couch, so Sam could lay his brother down in his daytime bed. "I'll be back in a sec," said the older man, before heading upstairs.

"Down you go," said Sam, laying Dean down, and covering him up.

Dean watched Sam as he plumped the pillows and wrapped him in the blanket and quilt. "F-Fank you."

Sam smiled, and kissed the warm forehead. "You're welcome." He picked up the teddy on the floor, and held it up so Dean could see him. "I've got a friend who wants to see you," he said, before tickling Dean's face and neck with the fluffy dog.

Dean giggled a little, his sore throat making it sound like he had swallowed glass, but it warmed Sam's heart anyway.

"M-Mr Woofy," said Dean, holding his little arms out to take his favourite teddy.

Sam lifted the quilt, and placed the teddy in Dean's arms. "Keep your arms in there, so you don't get cold. I'll go get you some ice cream, okay? I'll be back in a sec."

"M-Miss you." Dean smiled shyly up at Sam, holding Mr Woofy tightly, looking all adorable with his big puppy dog eyes, which should belong to the dog teddy he held.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back in a few seconds, okay? I'll get you some milk too."

Dean nodded, and waited for his big brother to come back.

"Here we go," said Sam, coming back into the room with a bowl of ice cream and Dean's Barney cup. "I had to give you juice, we've ran out of milk."

"'Kay, Sammy," whispered the sick little boy, patting the couch. "Wiv me pees?"

"Sure," said Sam, placing the bowl and cup on the table. He sat on the couch sideways, and lifted his brother so he was laying back on his chest. "Are you comfy?" he asked, reaching over for the things he needed for Dean.

"Yeah. W-Woves you."

Sam kissed the tiny freckled nose. "Love you more." He dipped the spoon in the ice cream and started flying the spoon around. "NEEEEOOOOOOW! Open up."

Dean smiled, and opened his mouth so Sam could slip the spoon inside. "Y-Yummy yummy," he said around a mouthful.

Bobby came back down to see his boys on the couch together. "How is he?"

"Well, he likes the ice cream," Sam told him with a smile.

"Stawbewwy," mumbled Dean around the spoon.

Bobby chuckled and sat in his chair. "Do ya want anything else, Deano?"

Dean nodded, eyes going round and sad. "Get better."

"Shh. You'll be better very soon," Sam told him in a soothing voice.

"W-When Sammy?" asked Dean miserably, licking his lips before eating another spoonful.

Sam finished feeding Dean the ice cream before answering. "You know when I said the doctor is going to make you better?" he asked, cupping Dean's cheek gently in one big hand.

Dean nodded, looking up at his big brother.

"He'll be giving you an operation to take your tonsils out."

Dean frowned, an adorably confused expression crossing his little face. "What opiwaysum? Hurt me?"

Sam smiled, and softly started running his thumb over the freckled cheek. "No baby. It won't hurt you, if it was gonna hurt you, I wouldn't let them do it. It's only a really small operation and it'll make you better."

"How make better?" asked the little boy, tightening his grip on his teddy.

"You know those nasty tonsils that are making your throat hurt?" He waited until Dean nodded. "They'll take those out and it'll stop hurting. We can say bye bye tonsils and bye bye sore throat. You'll be all better."

Dean frowned when he noticed tears swimming in Sam's eyes. "What matter?"

Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm just a little scared," he admitted.

"Why scared, Sammy?"

"I know it's only a simple procedure, but it really scares me that you have to have an operation."

Dean smiled sweetly up at his big brother, and grabbed his hand in his tiny one. "I not scared. I-I bwave."

Sam laughed, and lifted their joined hands to kiss Dean's little fingers. "God, I love you."

"Wo- Hstch-chuh... Huhh…PTSHCH! KTSHSHchuh!" sneezed the sick little boy. "I choo'd"

"I've got you," said Sam, wiping Dean's red nose gently.

Dean sniffled, and laid his head on Sam's chest. "I sick."

"I know, baby I know." Sam kissed the soft blond hair, and tightened his hold on the little body. "Just... get better soon, okay? I don't like it when you're sick."

"Why?" asked Dean, eyes fluttering closed.

"Because it makes me really sad. So I'm going to give you an important job... you get better, and be back to the happy little jumping bean we all know and love, and we'll go to the park and have a picnic, okay?"

When Dean didn't answer, Sam's head shot up. "Dean? Are you alright?"

"It's alright Sam, he's gone back to sleep."

Sam closed his eyes, and sighed in relief. "Thank god." He curled around his brother, and held him to his chest like a teddy bear.

The little boy hugged his own teddy, and started making little snuffly noises as he breathed through his congested little nose.

"Awww. Bobby, listen," said Sam, waving his hand at the older man. "Listen."

"Listen to what, ya mad idjit?"

"Can you hear how he's breathing, it's so cute."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "If ya say so."

Sam laid there watching Dean sleep for several minutes, before closing his own eyes. Dean shifted slightly so he was laying on his side, snuggling closer to Sam's chest.

Without opening his eyes, Sam adjusted the covers making sure Dean stayed warm. "Sweet dreams baby."

It wasn't long before Sam fell asleep, his sick little brother in his arms.

********Three days later***********

Luckily Dean's cold had cleared up completely, so the tonsillectomy could go ahead.

Dean remained brave up until the moment they had to take him away for the operation.

"Noooooo. Sammy not weave," he cried, clinging onto his shirt, little face nuzzling Sam's neck. "Scared." It wasn't the operation that he was scared of; he knew it would make him better, what scared him was that his big brother wasn't allowed to go with him.

"Hey hey, it's alright baby. I'm gonna be right here when you come out," Sam promised, holding Dean tightly to his chest, his head lowered slightly so he could hear what the little boy was saying. "Shh. I promise you."

"Come wiv me pees?" begged Dean, his voice almost gone, his green eyes huge and tearful, his bottom lip trembling.

Sam rested his cheek against the top of Dean's head, tears falling down his face and into the soft blond hair. "I can't, I have to stay here with uncle Bobby and Mr Woofy. But I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes."

"Want Sammy come."

"I want to stay with you too, but I can't when they're taking your tonsils out."

"Why?" cried the tiny Winchester, letting out heartbroken sobs, which gave way to a coughing fit.

Sam rubbed his back gently until it was over. "Shh," he soothed, looking up at the nurse, who was standing by the bed. "Could I stay with him while you put him out? So I don't have to leave him... while he's awake. He doesn't like to be alone, he hates hospitals."

The nurse smiled. "Of course. Come with me."

Sam nodded, and followed the nurse to the operating room with Dean cradled in his arms. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm not leaving you." He walked into the room to see the nurse whispering into the doctors ear.

Dr Matthews turned and smiled at Sam. "Right then, I see Dean here is reluctant to let you go."

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Sure. It happens quite often," he said, nodding at the nurse. "Olivia's going to put a mask over Dean's face and start an IV."

"Is it okay if I hold him while you do that?"

"As long as you hold him still."

Sam nodded again, and sat down in a chair, Dean cradled to his chest.

Dean's big eyes searched the room, then turned to his big brother, the poor kid looked scared to death. "S'my," he whimpered, grabbing Sam's hand. "Not weave."

"I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." The look of fear didn't change, so Sam started to sing a song from one of Dean's favourite shows to him. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you..." Sam paused to give Dean a gentle hug, and kiss his little nose. "Won't you say you love me too?"

"W-Woves you," croaked Dean, smiling up at his big brother. He was no longer feeling scared, knowing his big brother wasn't leaving him. He didn't notice when the nurse placed a mask over his face and started the IV.

"I love you, you love me..." Sam continued singing to Dean until after his eyes fluttered closed and he went limp in his arms. He closed his eyes, it took everything in him not to break down there and then as he kissed the tiny hand gently.

"Okay Sam, we're ready."

Sam nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you little brother," he whispered, kissing the freckled cheek gently, and reluctantly placing his brother into the doctors arms.

"H-He'll be okay, right?" asked Sam in a shaky voice, taking Mr Woofy from the crook of Dean's arm and holding it tightly to his own chest.

"He'll be fine, Sam. The op will be over before you know it."

Sam took a deep breath, and watched Dean being laid on the bed, before the nurse led him out of the room.

"Don't worry, Sam. Everything will be fine."

Sam backed up until his back hit the wall where he sank to the floor, Dean's beloved teddy bear held tightly to his chest.

"Please god... look after him in there," he prayed, breaking down in tears.

*******An hour later*******

After the operation was over, Dr Matthews came out to see Sam and Bobby with a smile on his face.

Sam stood immediately. "Is he alright?" he asked urgently, hands tightening their grip on Dean's teddy.

"We've removed his tonsils without any problems."

Sam and Bobby sighed in relief. "Can I see him? I really need to see him," said Sam, eyes pleading with the doctor.

"He has been moved to recovery while the anaesthetic wears off, but you can go sit with him."

Sam nodded, and took off running. He knew where the recovery room was, he had been wandering the hospital while he waited for news on his little brother.

Bobby smiled at Sam's retreating back. "He's been worried out of his mind for his brother."

"A tonsillectomy is a very simple procedure."

"I know, but Dean could get a paper cut and Sam would probably panic about him bleeding to death. He's very protective of Dean, but those boys have been through a lot together."

Dr Matthews turned to lead Bobby to the room where Dean was.

In the recovery room, Sam burst through the door, nearly giving the young nurse a heart attack. "Dean?" he whispered, walking over to the bed, ignoring the nurse. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"The anaesthetic should wear off very soon."

Sam sat on Dean's bed, taking the small limp hand in both of his. "Sammy's here," he whispered, stroking Dean's hair.

Bobby and Dr Matthews walked in. "I'll leave you guys here with the nurse. I'll come back to see Dean before he goes home."

Sam looked up at the doctor. "Can he go home today?"

"Yes. It will take several hours for the anaesthetic to wear off completely, Dean can go home soon after that. But he'll have to rest and take it easy for a few days."

Sam smiled, and looked down at Dean, his eyes shining with tears. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"You're welcome. See you all later." The doctor turned, and left the family alone.

"Love you baby. Wake up soon, you hear me?" Sam whispered, kissing Dean's cheek. "I miss you already."

Bobby walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's alright, Sam."

"I know... but I just need to see him open his eyes, and smile at me." Sam didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room with him as he lifted the sleeping child into his arms. "Sammy's here," he whispered, adjusting Dean so he was curled up to his chest.

He needed to hold his brother, to convince himself he was okay. The past two nights he had terrible nightmares about something going terribly wrong and Dean not waking up. Sam wouldn't be able to relax until he saw his brother open his eyes, so he could see for himself that he was really alright.

****  
Twenty minutes later, Sam felt the blanket covered form beginning to move.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Sam asked the little bundle in his arms.

"S-S'my?" mumbled Dean groggily, coming round.

Sam laughed in relief, and hugged Dean a little tighter. "I'm here, baby." He cupped Dean's cheek, and raised his head to see glazed green eyes looking up at him. "See? I told you I wasn't leaving."

"Good to see ya, Deano." Bobby smiled, and lifted Mr Woofy up. "We've got someone else who wants to see ya," he said, before placing the stuffed toy in Dean's arms.

"F'nk y-" Dean broke off, coughing.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't talk," said Sam, rubbing his back.

"Here, give him some of these," said the nurse, holding a cupful of ice chips out.

"Thanks." Sam took a couple and put them into Dean's mouth carefully. "This should help."

While Dean crunched on the ice, Sam laid his cheek against Dean's hair and started crying again, which startled Dean.

"Matter, S'my?" he croaked hoarsely. He still couldn't talk, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Sam shook his head, and held Dean a little tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Not cwy, S'my," said Dean, raising his head weakly to kiss Sam's neck. "I-I not c-cwy." His head fell back again hitting Sam's chest, feeling too weak to hold his head up properly. "H'rt."

"Where? Where do you hurt?"

"Dere," whispered Dean, rubbing his throat, and under his chin.

Sam's head shot up to look at the nurse. "That's normal right?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"Don't worry, Sam. Everyone still has a little pain after a tonsillectomy. Try not to panic, okay?"

"My baby brother has just had surgery and he's in pain, what the hell do you want me to do?" asked Sam, wiping his remaining tears. He didn't want to cry anymore, he had cried enough. He had to take care of Dean right now.

Dean looked up at Sam through half-lidded and glazed eyes, and saw the tears still swimming in Sam's eyes. "S'my... sad?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling.

Sam wiped his face, and smiled down at Dean. "A little bit."

"Not sad..." whispered Dean, eyes fluttering closed, his little face nuzzled against Sam's neck. "Bw-Bwave."

Sam kissed Dean's nose, and watched him fall back to sleep in his arms. "You were very brave, baby."

Sam placed his big hand on Dean's small chest over his heart, so he could feel the beat against his fingertips.

"I'm so proud of you."

*The end*


End file.
